particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hosian Communist Party
The Hosian Communist Party (Hulstrian:Hosianishe Kommuniestech Partei, Kunikata:Hosyuminsyutou) known as the HCP (and sometimes the HKP) was a political party in Gishoto. The party was strongly religious and held the belief that true Hosian belief demands a collective economy in which all believers are equal. History of the HCP Second Incarnation The movement remained dormant until gaining new followers in the apartheid era and was refounded in January 2281 with the goal of overthrowing the Kaiser of what had become Greater Hulstria and recreating Gishoto as a Hosian Socialist Republic. The Party briefly claimed a majority in the Diet and was able to form a government but lacked the necessary seats to make any major long lasting changes. Efforts by the establishment to remove the party's support and attack its inner structure quickly took effect and within a few years the party was forced to close and its leaders imprisoned or exiled. Third Incarnation In early 2479 Ayumi Meyer, a descendant of Haruhi Meyer nee Suzumiya, refounded the party with a perhaps more legitimate claim on continuity from the original HCP than the apartheid era party. The party made an early impact in a snap election, becoming the 2nd largest party in the Imperial Diet and with Meyer coming third in the race for the position of Lord Protector. With the HCP at the forefront the Monarchy was rapidly dismantled and a new Republic, largely rooted in Luthoran Hosianism, created. Ayumi went on to be elected Archon on 3 occasions. Political Positions Economics All private property should be removed and granted to the people in the form of the state. All industry shall be run by the workers. The economy should be geared to sustaining and spreading the true revolution of Hosian Communism. Military The military shall be strong to protect the revolution and to spread it. All citizens should be expected to give their all in supporting the revolution trhough force of arms if neccesary. Religion Hosianism is the one true religion. All others are unnecessary and taint the kingdom of heaven on earth. They should be removed by all means. Foreign Policy Hosian Communist revolutions should be supported and encouraged. Revolutions by Metzists should only be supported if the concession of free religion is gained (a strong military should help gain leverage for Gishoto in such situations). Once a socialist revolution is secured the state should support Hosian Communists. The Federal State The HCP was a federalist party, believing that power should be devolved away from the central government as much as possible to avoid the rise of a new bureaucratic class which takes control of the state away from God and his people. Nationalism The ideas of separate states based on ideas of race are constructs of the aristocracy. The idea of a Hulstrian race was developed by the ruling class of that region to control all citizens of their creed and likewise for the Gao-Showa. The CCP disavows such views. All citizens are Hosians first and foremost and secondarily Gishotons, nothing else! Category:Inactive Parties in Hulstria & Gao-Soto Category:Political parties in Dundorf